


My Neighbour Sherlock

by agentsherlson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Kid Sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentsherlson/pseuds/agentsherlson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boy laughed. His mother had told him. “A magician never reveals his secrets,” he answered. John thought this boy looked friendly, even though his hair was a mess. It was also really curly. “I like you. Will you be my friend?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Neighbour Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: BBC or Sherlock and it's characters are NOT mine. I do not profit from this.
> 
> Note: This isn't meant to be the usual 'cold, calculating Sherlock but as a child' fic.

**Ch apter 1**

“Is this our new house?” Harry asked.

John rolled his eyes. She was being silly; of course it was their new house! Why else would they stop in front of this house?

He opened the car door and hurried across the front lawn. Being stuck in the same car as Harry for ten hours was a good indicator of how he would feel for the next few days. She always got mad at John when he didn’t do anything wrong! She dobbed on him for touching her and slapped his hands when mum and dad weren’t watching. Girls are so stupid sometimes.

He made it to the edge of the lawn when he saw a man walking towards him.

“So you are our new neighbour,” muttered Mycroft.

John nodded.

Mycroft thought he ought to initiate a conversation with the little man. What was it that he could ask children and expect at least a half decent answer? ah yes, name, age, school year, hobbies and those types of questions. Simple.

“Hello, little man.” He extended an arm downward for John to shake. “I’m Mycroft Holmes, your new neighbour. And you are..?”

John reached up, grabbed Mycroft’s hand and flung it until he had finished introducing himself. “John Watson, your new neighbour,” he giggled.

“Thank you, John. What nice manners you have. Now, if you will excuse me, I expect my brother will come and introduce himself in the evening. Good day.” Mycroft smiled, but to John it looked like a grimace. Was something wrong? He just frowned at the man until he walked away.

Deciding to make the most of his first day, John ran into his new garden to explore. Seeing a tyre hanging from the branch of an ancient maple tree, John rushed up and jumped on the swing, setting it in motion. He was proud of that trick; his friend had taught it to him before he left. John kicked his legs forwards, backwards, forwards and backwards to propel himself high into the sky. He held onto the ropes tightly and stretched as tall as he could stretch and for a second, he saw a glimpse of sparkling grey eyes staring at him from the other side of the fence. The next time he made it above the fence, he saw a mop of dark curls. Before the other boy could see him again, he quickly planted his two feet on the ground - as best as his height would allow - and crawled right up next to the fence. Through the gaps he saw a little boy who was no older than himself, hunched over a dirt patch with his back facing John.

John decided that a new game would be fun. Preparing himself for what he was about to attempt, John hopes he doesn’t get into trouble with Mycroft – he’s scary.

“PSSST!” John whispers in the loudest voice he could muster. He crashes his head back against the wooden panels of the fence and waits for a response. Nothing. John tries again; “PSSST!” As he leans against the fence, he hears someone crawling closer and his heart beat shoots up. He freezes as he waits for the danger to pass. He tries to calm his heartbeat but if anything, it beats even faster. The sound has stopped. John quickly looks into the gap and then returns to neutral position. The boy had gone and all he could see was green grass and trees – now it just looks like his garden. He decides to check again, just in case his eye had played a trick on him. “PSS- AHH!” John clamps his hands over his mouth and pushes himself away from the fence. “You scared me!” John says. The curious eye peering out of the gap giggles.

“I didn’t mean to. I was just having some fun,” it says. John slowly crawls back towards the fence. It was the same eye that was staring at him up on the swing a few minutes ago.

“I forgive you,” states John. But the eye doesn’t move. Curious, John sways from side to side only to find that the eye is following him.

“Are you my new neighbour?” the eye asks, still closely examining John’s movements.

“Yes,” John says distractedly. The eye retreats and is replaced by the face of the boy.

“Are you John Watson?”

John stops swaying and looks straight at the boy. How did he know? “How do you know?”

The boy laughed. His mother had told him. “A magician never reveals his secrets,” he answered. "You know, my old neighbour was always grumpy at me, but never at Mycroft. I don't think she liked me very much."

John thought this boy looked friendly, even though his hair was a mess. It was also really curly. “I like you. Will you be my friend?”

“John, I’m ready!”

John’s head whipped around as he replied to his mum, “Okay, mum!”

“My mum’s taking me to Tesco’s because we couldn’t bring the food from our old house. I’ll see you later.” He gets up off the floor and rushes over to his mum, wondering how soon ‘later’ could be.


End file.
